Mistletoe
by stitchandshock
Summary: At the Patchwork Lab, what happens under the mistletoe, stays under the mistletoe. Christmas-themed Spirit/Stein/Marie smut.


**A/N: It's that time of year again when we all settle down for some wonderful Christmas porn. This is for Lialane Graest (who, apparently wouldn't have requested it if it weren't for TheAUWalker, so it's a team effort).**

**But, about that – please keep requesting! Unless I'm snowed under (that was a Christmas joke that isn't even relevant to me because I live in Australia and Christmas is in summer here) I'll take pretty much any request. So keep your requests coming (that was a smut joke) and consider this fic as my present to you! **

Christmas Eve in Death City was not unlike Christmas Eve all over the country.

However, Christmas Eve in the Patchwork Lab was vastly different.

"You're gonna kiss 'im, Marie," Spirit slurred slightly, causing the blonde to laugh, "or I'm gonna have to." he laughed as well, and Marie smirked at him. They were very close, his hand on her thigh as he spoke to her. Without warning, he tugged her from the seat and appeared to half-dance, half stagger across the room.

She stood back and watched as he absolutely mangled the wreath that was hanging on the wall behind Stein's computer desk. With a triumphant cry, he pulled a sprig of mistletoe from the remains of the wreath and smirked. He beckoned Marie to follow him and he crept into the kitchen where Stein was standing at a counter, three mugs of hot chocolate before him, two-thirds full.

A bottle of peppermint schnapps was held in his left hand, and he went along the row of mugs.

"One for _you_," he said, speaking slowly as to almost hide his tipsy state, "and one for _me._" He sealed his lips around the bottle and threw his head back, and Marie wondered how he could stand the taste of the schnapps on its own – she could only have it in the hot chocolate drinks before Stein.

After he had finished pouring the schnapps into the third mug, Spirit jerked him backwards, and he only barely put the bottle down in time.

"What's your problem, senpai?" Stein's voice had not a trace of anger in it, and Marie giggled.

"What's _your _problem, my little kohai?" Spirit asked, and Stein squirmed. The fact that he was, by definition, Spirit's kohai made him a little disgruntled, even in his drunk state.

"I'm not little. I'm an adult." Stein staggered to the side slightly, and Spirit reached around him to grab a mug of the hot chocolate.

"Y'know, I don't know why we don't drink this _all year_." Spirit glanced down at his schnapps-laden beverage, nonchalantly slipping the mistletoe into the front pocket of his pants. Stein took a mug and handed it to Marie, which she obviously found funny as she giggled, and he took his own and they all returned to the living room. Marie walked to the couch first and planted herself in the middle, giggling wildly.

"I think we'd better huddle up for warmth," Marie blinked up at them, creating a desire-filled environment with just one sentence, "don't you, boys?"

Stein and Spirit obliged almost immediately, Stein sitting on Marie's left and Spirit on her right.

After they had finished a good deal of their hot chocolates, and now were dangerously teetering between the lines of tipsy and full-blown drunk, Spirit decided to put his plan into action. He fished the mistletoe out of his pocket and grinned, dangling it over Stein and Marie's heads.

"Wouldya look at that," he smirked, "ya gotta kiss her now. Bummer." Spirit laughed at his own comment, and was too engrossed in that to notice the haste in Stein's action. He grinned before cupping Marie's jaw and pulling her lips up to meet his.

The ever-present smoky taste of Stein's mouth mingled with the warm, chocolate minty taste of their beverage. The smoke was counterbalanced the sharpness of the peppermint and dulled it to a cool sensation, and the warmth of the chocolate was there too.

Marie laced her fingers up into Stein's hair, and his hand roamed up her hip to her waist. This wasn't good – Spirit's plan was happening too quickly.

He cleared his throat and Marie broke away, looking back to Spirit. She saw the mistletoe aloft above her head, hanging between her and Spirit. She grinned and giggled and she propped herself up on her knees, pressing her lips to Spirit's.

She transferred some of the smokiness of Stein to Spirit's mouth, and he pushed her back slightly to rest his hand on the small of her back. As they kissed, Marie's hand trailed up Spirit's arm and eventually reached the mistletoe, snatching it from the redhead. She giggled as she leapt from her seat and held the mistletoe aloft.

"Well, well, well," she smiled, and the mistletoe hung above Stein and Spirit's heads for a second.

And then Spirit smirked.

"Give it a go, kohai." he grinned, bouncing to his knees. Stein looked dubious. Spirit crawled forward and grabbed the front of Stein's shirt.

"What you don't know can't give you the _best night of your fucking life."_ Spirit whispered before pressing his lips against Stein's, his tongue prodding at Stein's lips before he finally relented and he pressed back against Spirit, Marie giggling all the while.

Stein twisted his fist in Spirit's shirt, and after a moment, Spirit pulled back, a smirk plastered across his face.

"There you go." Spirit remarked.

"Senpai, I'm surprised that you think I don't know what's going on here." Stein murmured, and Spirit grinned.

"You could pretend you haven't had sex before, you know." Marie remarked, tipping her head back with a grin. Stein and Spirit glanced at her, and she giggled.

"You look at me like I didn't know." she smirked, and they glanced at one another before glancing back at her. She sighed and stood up.

"Come on, boys," Marie smirked and turned around, walking towards the bedroom, letting her skirt fall to the floor as she did, "it's time for our Christmas presents."

* * *

"Well?" Considering the situation she was in, Marie was very nonchalant.

She was completely naked already, one leg draped over the front of the other to barely hide her womanhood. Her arms were draped above her head, her wrists bound to the bed with Spirit's tie.

She could barely see Stein and Spirit, down to their boxers, traipsing around the room. In reality, however, it was Stein traipsing around the room with Spirit's arms fastened tightly around his waist, following.

"Be patient. We're working it out." Spirit called, hooking his chin over Stein's shoulder. Marie sighed and dropped her head back.

"Easy for you to say." Marie said, a smirk on her face. Spirit walked over to the bed, climbing in between Marie's legs and planting his arms either side of her head.

"If you aren't careful," Spirit dropped his head to Marie's neck, "you aren't gonna get your Christmas present." he remarked, his tongue trailing up to her ear. He felt her shiver underneath him, which only encouraged him.

"And that would be a shame." he murmured finally, his hands trailing up her sides and around to fully grasp her breasts. She gasped as he flicked her nipple, and he leant down and purred in her ear.

Stein found his opportunity to join and he sidled up behind Spirit, his slightly calloused hands cinched Spirit's waist, and he buckled down on top of Marie.

"You're ticklish. You didn't tell me you were ticklish." Marie smirked, and she saw Stein bob down behind Spirit. Before a second, she felt a finger run up the sole of her foot and she squealed, pulling it away.

"And so are you." Stein remarked. Marie's face was still scrunched up when Stein crawled around to arch up over her stomach, leaning down and gently biting down on her shoulder. His hands reached up and grasped Spirit's tie and tightened it, Marie managing to dig her fingernails into Stein's hand.

"You're mean." Marie managed, arching her back as Stein kissed her neck. Spirit's hands were running up and down her thighs, and the redhead leant over the silver-haired man, making sure not to put too much weight on the petite blonde under them.

"I thought this was my Christmas present to 'er." he murmured, his tongue darting out and flicking against Stein's ear for good measure. Stein reared backwards and his hand reached up and around Spirit's neck.

"I'm not going to complain. More present for me." Marie giggled, and Stein and Spirit looked at her, Spirit hooking his chin over Stein's shoulder.

"Isn't it supposed to be the thought that counts, Marie?" Stein asked. Marie raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't think that tying me to a bed naked is really in the Christmas spirit either, now, is it?" Marie asked. Spirit smirked, and Stein could tell without even looking at him.

"Will there ever be a Christmas you don't laugh about that?" Stein asked. Spirit smirked and shook his head.

"Of course not." he grinned, his hands grasping at the waistband of Stein's boxers. Stein reared his head back, glancing at the redhead.

"Whose present is this?" he murmured, and Spirit grinned.

"It's the season of giving," Spirit's hands roamed across Stein's chest, "and for the purposes of this conversation, I'm Father-fucking-Christmas. Though, it remains to be said – ladies first."

Spirit manoeuvred around Stein, sitting at her waist and placing his knees either side of Marie. He grasped her sides, his hands sitting just under her breasts, and dropped his head to place kisses along her clavicle. Stein climbed over her legs, his hands trailing along her hips and thighs before travelling to the apex between her legs, his fingers brushing against the dustings of flaxen hair on her womanhood.

Without warning, Spirit dropped his head further and bit down on Marie's nipple at the instant Stein flicked her clit. She bucked uncontrollably underneath them, her back arching and hitting the underside of Spirit before she fell to the mattress again. Her hands writhed against Spirit's tie restraint and broke free, her hands grasping Spirit's back and fingernails digging in.

Marie gave a sharp gasp as Stein thrust two fingers inside of her, Spirit smirking at her reaction. He moved off of Marie, his fingers sliding between his lips as he did so, and the blonde took the opportunity to sit up, grasping Stein's shoulders and pulling his lips to hers. Stein felt Spirit move around behind him, but he did not take much notice, instead choosing to focus intently on pleasuring the blonde below him.

He realised his mistake when he felt his boxers roughly being pulled down and Spirit sliding a digit inside of him, his guise breaking if only for a second before he noticed Marie's smirk.

"_Merry Christmas_." she giggled, and her arms draped around Stein's neck as he bucked forward when Spirit inserted another finger. She felt his hand reach over to grasp the bedrail and he quivered. Marie's arm reached up and wrapped around Stein's neck, her lips pressing to his ear and her tongue flicking out to trace its curvatures.

Spirit grasped Stein's hips and he barely had time to gasp before Spirit pushed into him. Marie could see Stein's neck muscles tensing up and his hands grasping the sheets tightly, so she pulled herself up and placed kisses all along his neck and jaw, trying to distract him from the momentary discomfort.

Spirit leant forward, Stein barely seeing the red hair draped in his peripheral vision. He felt the breaths against his ear before Spirit spoke.

"Don't tell me you can't take it, Stein." he managed, and Stein could hear his smirk, and as he clenched Spirit groaned.

"You're a dick." Spirit groaned, eyes still lidded as he pushed himself back on his knees, this time grabbing the front of Stein's thighs, completely abandoning any further courtesy thrusts and slamming himself into Stein, the scientist's head rearing backwards as Spirit hit the sensitive spot inside of him dead-on, white hot pleasure coursing through him.

"_Fuck!_" he cried out as Spirit pulled himself out fully before slamming in even more roughly than before.

"Don't mind if I do." Spirit managed to remark.

"Shut the _fuck_ up." Stein hissed, his silver, sweat-drenched hair hanging around his hair, his head rearing back again. Spirit grabbed a handful of Stein's head and shoved his head down, not letting go of the fistful of hair as he continued his thrusts, Marie sitting in front of them, biting her lip as she brought her knees up, squeezing her legs together. Spirit noticed what was obviously Marie's arousal, and he quickened his pace with Stein.

After a few more thrusts, Stein's back arched upwards as his hands splayed and contorted in the sheets. His release covered the bed in front of him and he cried out, which sent Spirit over the edge. Spirit grasped Stein's hips tightly and thrust forward twice more, burying himself deep inside of Stein as he came.

The men stayed in their position, panting heavily, before Spirit finally removed himself from Stein to look up at Marie, still in the same position, legs clenched and lip bitten. Despite his lack of energy, seeing Marie in that pent-up state evoked something in him, but it was something evoked first in the silver haired scientist who had already pressed his lips against Marie's.

Spirit crawled over to the two of them and as Stein jerked Marie forward, Spirit moved in behind her and she giggled. Spirit grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Marie's backside, dropping his head to her neck to suckle on her pulse. His hands reached up and around to cup her breasts, pinching her left nipple and feeling her press back against him.

While Spirit took care of Marie's upper half, Stein dipped his head to Marie's bellybutton, circling it with his tongue before moving down further to her womanhood. A moan escaped her lips as he pushed her leg up to gain further access, and she flicked her legs up to lock around his shoulders. As me worked her over with his tongue, Spirit continued to suckle on her neck, his tongue sliding over the skin at random intervals.

The whole affair was over very quickly, as Marie's arousal had already been heightened by Spirit and Stein's escapades, and she shattered under the men, nothing held back in the moans and exclamations she let out.

Her breathing slowed and she relaxed back into Spirit's arms, Stein eventually moving around to her side to rest against her, his head resting on her shoulder. Spirit pulled the covers over the three of them and they all fell asleep, quiet and content.

A Merry Christmas was had by all.


End file.
